


7 Things That Only Derek Knows About Isaac

by AlwaysWrong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWrong/pseuds/AlwaysWrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has their secrets. Everybody has those people who know them better than they know themselves. Isaac always had the former, rather than the latter. That was until Derek came along and started picking up on a few things about the teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Derek Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven or Eight Things Derek Hale Knows About Isaac](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476130) by [therudestflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therudestflower/pseuds/therudestflower). 



**(1)**

Isaac is an insomniac. He always had trouble sleeping, but after the bite, it just got worse. Whether Isaac's insomnia is brought on himself due to his nightmares, or if it's real, Derek will never know. Most nights Isaac stays in his bed, staring out the window, as not to disturb anyone else in the loft. But there are occasion, not very rare ones either, that Derek will be woken to Isaac pacing in front of the window. There have been nights when Derek has had to force Isaac back up to his bed and stayed with him, sometimes holding him down, until he falls asleep.

**(2)**

He can solve a Rubix Cube in less than two minutes. A talent that is near pointless that entertains Derek to know end. It's just something to do to pass the time and to keep his hands busy. He found the cube in his gym locker when he first started playing lacrosse, it was unsolved and he was determined to figure out how to solve it.

**(3)**

Isaac likes to be held. It began not too long after Isaac moved into the traincar. The teenager woke up screaming from a nightmare and the only way Derek could calm him down was to hold him. As soon as the alpha's arms were around him, his heart rate steadied and he stopped crying after a minute. It didn't take long for it to become a regular thing, whenever Isaac got overwhelmed with something or his anxiety kicked into high gear, for Derek to roll his eyes and wrap his arms around the beta's shoulders.

**(4)**

He cannot cook to save his life. Not too long after the pack moved into the loft, they started taking turns cooking dinner. Derek would cook a nice, balanced meal for the pack. Boyd usually made hotdogs or burgers and box mac and cheese, because it was the easiest thing for him to cook. Erica's specialty was pasta, any kind of pasta; fettuccini alfredo, pasta primavera, vodka pasta, spaghetti Bolognese, she made it all. On Isaac's first night to cook, he ended up setting the kitchen on fire, and they ordered pizza, thus ending Isaac's rotation in the cooking.

**(5)**

Isaac is far more insecure that he lets on. Most people who hang around Isaac for more than a few days, and actually pay attention to him, can see through his tough guy act and see that he's just a scared kid, not that he'll willingly show that side to anybody. But there's something about Derek, maybe it's his former alpha status, or the connection between the two due to the bite, or something else entirely, but Isaac isn't afraid to ask Derek if he's doing okay or show that he feels like he's done something wrong when Derek raises his voice.

**(6)**

He sings in the shower. Those stupid songs from the late 1990's and the early 2000's that everyone knows the lyrics to, but hates to admit. One of the songs that he sings the most of is an N'Sync song. Bye, Bye, Bye.

**(7)**

Isaac kissed Derek.


	2. Insomnia

It's almost completely dark in the loft when Derek is awoken by quiet footfalls. The only light is the light coming in from the window that Isaac is pacing in front of. The kid should be upstairs asleep in his bed, like Boyd and Erica, not keeping Derek awake with his incessant pacing.

"What are you doing?" Derek groaned, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Nothing." Isaac responded quietly.

"Do you know what time it is?" the alpha growled in annoyance, sitting himself up.

Isaac looked down at his watch before answering, "Just after two in the morning."

"Why aren't you asleep?" he sighed.

"I couldn't sleep." The young beta shrugged.

"Well, stop pacing, go back up to bed, and try to sleep. You have school in the morning."

Isaac climbed the metal, spiral staircase without protest. "Goodnight, Derek."

"Night." he said, dropping back down against his pillows.

* * *

It's about a week later when Derek is again awoken by the sound of Isaac pacing again. Derek hoped this wasn't going to be a regular thing as he sat up and looked over at Isaac. He was still dressed in his clothes from school, just without his shoes. He could have sworn that the teen changed into pajamas a few hours ago when he went up to bed with Boyd and Erica.

"Go back to bed, Isaac." he told him.

"No, thank you." Isaac replied, pivoting on the ball of his foot and turning around, pacing back towards Derek's bed.

"That wasn't a suggestion. That was an order. Go back to bed." Derek repeated.

"I'm not tired." he argued.

"Well, I am. Go back upstairs." Derek said, his patience wearing thin. It had been a long day and he just wanted to go to sleep.

"Boyd woke up about an hour ago, threatened to rip my head off, so I came down here."

"You've been awake for the past hour? Go back upstairs, go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." Isaac argued.

Derek threw his covers off and picked up Isaac as he paced back towards him. He tossed the beta over his shoulder and climbed the staircase, not really caring that Isaac was fighting to be put down. He dropped him down on to the empty twin bed and held him down.

"Go to sleep. Otherwise I will let Boyd rip your head off." he threatened before going back downstairs.

* * *

Derek wasn't surprised when two days later; Isaac came walking down the metal stairs, dressed in his pajamas, at half past midnight. Derek wasn't asleep this time. He was sat awake, reading an old book he had picked up. Isaac acknowledged him with a smile before staring his pacing in front of the window.

"Do you always pace when you can't sleep?" he asked, not looking up from his book.

"No. But I get bored sitting up in my bed all night." Isaac said.

"Why don't you try sleeping?"

"I do sleep. When I can."

Derek rolled his eyes and went back to his reading. For the most part, the teen was quiet as he paced the floor. Just the barely audible sound of his footsteps was all that was heard.

"You've been pacing for half an hour. Go up to bed. I want to sleep." Derek said, closing his book and putting it on the table beside his bed.

"I'll be quiet." Isaac said as Derek turned the light out.

Derek lied down, trying to sleep, but he kept thinking over to Isaac who was still pacing as quietly as he could. The teenager needed to sleep some time. The kid’s insomnia was getting worse. Him being awake at strange hours of the night was becoming a regular thing.

"Isaac, it's time to sleep. You need it." Derek told him.

"I'm fine. I sleep in history class anyway." Isaac said with a smile. Derek didn't know if he was joking or not.

"You need to sleep now, Isaac." he said, climbing out of his bed.

He scooped Isaac up and deposited him on the side of his bed that he didn't sleep on. He climbed back in the bed, on his side and lay down, covering the two of them up. Isaac curled up on his side, facing Derek. Derek folded his arms behind his head and kept glancing over at Isaac, forcing himself to stay awake until he was asleep. He didn't want Isaac to go back to pacing. Within a matter of minutes Isaac's eyes were closed and he was snoring softly.


	3. Nerd Puzzle

The first time Isaac solved the old Rubix Cube, it took him three days. He found the stupid cube in his gym locker when he joined the lacrosse team. It was unsolved and he was determined to solve it. It took him another three days to solve it after Stiles messed it up again. Slowly, he could do the cube in a mere few minutes, after figuring out the trick to solving it. It's a stupid, nerdy puzzle, even Isaac will admit that, but it's something for him to do during class or when he gets bored. It keeps him busy.

Isaac sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, fidgeting with the cube while Derek and Boyd stood over the table, looking over the ancient books that covered the tables surface. Erica was across the room, doing her maths homework. 

"What are you messing with, Lahey?" Boyd asked, glancing over at him.

Isaac held up the half finished cube for a second before going back to solving it.

"I used to have one of those back in the 80's. I could never solve the damn thing." Derek said, looking up at Isaac, as he finished the cube.

He pushed himself up off the floor, set the cube on the table, and looked over everything that was spread over the table. Derek had some type of plan formed to deal with the Alpha pack, but half of the things on the table didn't seem to make sense to Isaac. Maybe he should have been paying attention to what the alpha was saying instead of messign with the cube.

Derek reached across the table and grabbed the cube. He shifted the pieces around until he was satisfied with the messiness of it, before tossing it back at Isaac.

"Solve it." he ordered.

Isaac glanced at Derek before turning the cube over a few times in his hand. He began shifting the pieces around, solving one side of the cube in a matter of seconds. After a minute, he was sliding the last row into place. He tossed the solved cube back to Derek.

"I'll never understand how people solve this nerd puzzle." Derek said, turning the cube in his hands before dropping it back on the table.

"It's not hard." Isaac said, shifting around some pieces. Within a few minutes the cube was solved with the center pieces not matching the ones that surrounded it.

"It took you days to solve it the first time." Boyd teased, grabbing the cube and mixing it up.

"Yeah, but at least I solved it. You rage quit after a few minutes." Isaac said, snatching the cube and fixing it.


	4. Nightmares

Two in the morning and Derek is pulled from his slumber again. This time not from Isaac pacing, but from him screaming. Derek is on his feet and up the spiral stairs before he's even fully awake. Erica is kneeling on her bed, looking over at Isaac with concern on her face. Boyd is on his feet between the boys beds, unsure of what to do. Derek dropped down on the side of the lad's bed while pulling him to his chest.

"Isaac! It's just a dream!" He said, loud enough for the beta to hear over his screaming.

Isaac fought against Derek, trying to pull away, until he woke up enough to realize what was going on. He quit fighting and leaned back into Derek's chest, holding tightly to the arms that were around his chest. He was shaking from the aftermath of the dream and the sobs that were escaping his throat.

"It was just a dream. You're fine." Derek said, stroking Isaac's curls with one hand, in hopes to calm the distressed teen. "I've got you. You're fine."

Boyd cleared his throat quietly, still standing in between their beds. Erica was still alert to, awaiting orders on what to do next. Derek waved his hand at the two, telling them to go back to bed. They followed their orders, somewhat reluctantly, but both lied back down in their beds with their backs to Isaac, pretending to be alseep, when really they were both lying awake, listening to Isaac cry and Derek try to calm him. They were a pack, a family. It brought them distress to know that Isaac was hurting and that they couldn't do anything about it.

Derek knew that Boyd and Erica were listening in. How could they not, all being in the same room. He scooped Isaac up, carrying him down the stairs, being mindful of his head. He deposited the lad on his bed and climbed in beside him, pulling him into his lap. Isaac shifted around, burying his face in Derek's neck, both for comfort and out of embarrassment. He hadn't had a nightmare that bad since his mom died.

* * *

Isaac woke up shaking. Another stupid nightmare. At least he didn't scream this time. He ran his hands over his face, in frustration, smearing his tears down his cheeks. His face burned in embarrassment, even though he knew that Boyd and Erica were fast asleep and didn't know he had had another nightmare. He climbed out from under the covers and headed downstairs. He didn't really know what he was going to do once he got downstairs, but it was better than being upstairs. He half wanted to wake Derek up, but didn't want to bother the alpha, or be made fun of for being scared over another nightmare.

Derek was sitting up and had the light turned on by the time Isaac was on the cement floor. "What happened?"

"It was just a bad dream." He said nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Come here." he said, holding his arms out to him.

Isaac crossed the room quickly and crawled up the bed, cuddling into Derek's open arms. Derek rubbed Isaac's back, calming him down almost instantly. The dream left his mind and all he was focused on was the warmth coming off the older man and his arms wrapped around his shoulder, holding him tightly.

* * *

Isaac could feel his heart pounding so hard it felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. His hands were sweating and shaking. He was trying to calm himself down. He had gone out on to the balcony for fresh air and was pacing, but he was still panicking. He had been having these feelings of anxiety all day long; he even left school early because of it. He turned on the ball of his foot and got a glimpse of the view from the balcony. Suddenly, he was too high. He went back inside and headed for the hallway. He took the stairs down to the main floor, taking them two or three at a time. It took longer, but the elevator was too small. The stairwell right now was too small. He burst through the front doors of the building and smacked into someone headed for the building. He fell back on to the ground with a thud.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Derek asked, grabbing Isaac's hand and pulling him to his feet.

Isaac would have answered, but he was a little preoccupied with breathing so he couldn't pass out.

"Isaac, what's wrong?" he asked, holding him by his shoulders.

Isaac reached up and held tightly to Derek's wrists, trying to anchor himself.

"Hey, breathe. You're gonna be fine." Derek said, pulling Isaac to his chest.

Isaac held tightly to Derek, breathing in the familar scent of the alpha. Slowly he began to calm down. His heart rate slowed back down to a normal pace and the world came back into focus.

"See, you're fine." Derek said, rubbing between his shoulders.

* * *

Derek came home later than he had expected, but at least he was finally home. He jerked open the loft door to find Isaac sitting amongst piles of books and papers strewn across the floor around him.

"Big project?" Derek teased, stepping around the papers.

"Finals." he said, angrily slamming one of his textbooks shut.

"Calm down, Ize. They're just tests." he told him, glancing down at some of the books spread around the floor. _Intro to Psychology. Trigonometry. American History. Literature  5-6. Wuthering Heights._ A dozen or so notebooks.

"They aren't just tests. They're finals. They count for like fourty percent of my grade." He groaned, lying back on the floor, kicking his feet like a child.

"Calm down. They're just tests." Derek repeated, stepping around the books and sitting down next to Isaac. He slid his hands under his shoulders and pulled the lad into his lap. "Stressing out over them is just going to make them worse."

"They're going to be bad no matter what." he mumbled, leaning back into the man's chest.

"No they're not. I remember high school. I remember finals. They're just tests. They aren't even that harder than any other step. Quit freaking out over them." Derek said, stroking the lad's arm. "You're smart. You're gonna do fine."

Isaac held on to Derek's wrists, resting his head back on the man's shoulder. "Is this normal? Do all alpha do this?"

Derek knew the answer to the question. But the truth would embarrass Isaac more than he already was. "Yeah, this is normal." he lied.


	5. Kitchen Fire

"Don't expect me to do all the cooking just because I'm a girl." Erica said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Calm down. We're all gonne cook. We're all gonna clean." Derek said, helping Boyd put the food away in the cabnients.

"Even me?" Isaac asked from where he knelt on the floor, putting the cold things into the fridge.

"Even you, Isaac." he said.

"Why would you get to get out of cooking?" Erica asked, handing a box of cereal to Boyd.

"Because I can't cook." Isaac argued.

"Neither can I." Boyd spoke up.

"I'll cook tonight, you three can fight over who gets the next few nights." Derek said, walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Derek stood behind Erica, helping her with her trig homework. It was Isaac's turn to cook tonight. Erica had made pasta last night and Boyd cooked something he called hamburger surprise the night before. Derek could relax for one more night, knowing the pack would get fed and he didn't have to be the one in charge of the cooking. But instead of relaxing, which he really wouldn't have been doing anyway, he was helping keep Erica from failing trig.

That was until the smoke alarm went off. Derek jumped over the couch and ran for the kitchen. Isaac was standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring at the pan that was on fire on the stove. Boyd and Erica came running in a few seconds later.

Derek wrapped a towel around the handle of the pan and put it in the sink, turning the water on.

"I think it's ready." Boyd joked with an amused smile.

Isaac laughed until Derek turned around and glared at him.

Erica climbed on top of the counter and hit the smoke alarm until it shut off.

"I told you I can't cook. Like at all." Isaac said, staring down at the ground.

"Don't worry. You're not cooking anymore." Derek said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"So what are we gonna eat tonight?" Erica asked, still standing on the counter.

"Pizza or chinese?" he asked, grabbing his keys from the counter.

"Pizza." Boyd responded at the same time as Erica, helping her down.

"Alright. Come on, Isaac." he said.

"Why am I going?" he asked, pulling his shoes on.

"It's your night to make dinner. If I didn't think you'd crash my car, I'd send you by yourself." he said, annoyance obvious in his voice as he yanked the loft door open.


	6. Insecure

Isaac had a smart mouth. It was one of the few things that really annoyed Derek about the beta. He could deal with Isaac's insomnia and wanna-be bad boy attitude that he had more often than not and the fights he would get into at school. But it was his mouth that made Derek want to deck him from time to time. Derek knew that the sarsacm was just a defense mechanism but it was still a pain in the ass. Especially when they were actually trying to do something.

"So this will kill it?" Scott asked, looking at the plans that were spread out on the table.

"Only if we manage to find the thing." Isaac pointed out.

Frustrated, Derek threw his glass at the teenager. He ducked out of the way and the glass broke on the pillar he was leaning against.

"What, it's true!" Isaac snapped, slowly standing up.

"Isaac, just shut up." Derek growled.

Isaac sighed and exited the loft, sliding the door closed with a bang behind him. Derek could see on the beta's face that he had crossed a line, but right now he didn't care. Isaac playing the devil's advocate wasn't helping anything.

* * *

After Scott and Stiles left, Derek only waited a few minutes before going out to find Isaac. The plan had been worked out and everything was in place, which meant Derek was now free to feel bad about throwing things at Isaac. He searched the building before trying to figure out where the kid might have gone in town. He found Isaac sitting in the stairwell a few floors down from the loft.

"Hey." Derek said, standing on the step a few steps above Isaac.

"Go away." he mumbled, not bothering to look back at Derek or even sound angry. He sounded upset more than anything else.

"You know I wasn't actually trying to hit you." Derek said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I know." Isaac sighed, knowing that was as close to an apology that he was going to get from the alpha.

He was about to turn around and go back up to the loft when he remembered all the things that Isaac told him about his father. About the things that he threw at him, about the harsh words. Suddenly he felt worse.

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" he asked, looking up nervously at Derek.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Derek said, sitting down on the step above him. "But this plan is complicated enough without your comments."

"But it's true though, we've been trying to catch this thing for weeks, what makes this time any different?" he said, resting his head on Derek's knee.

"Because it is." he sighed, running his fingers through Isaac's hair, trying to find a way to calm the teen's insecurities without coming out and apologizing.

"If you say so." he said doubtfully, standing up. "What's for dinner?"


	7. Bye, Bye, Bye

It was so quiet in the loft when everyone was out. Boyd and Erica went to a movie and Isaac was out running. Derek took his time savouring the silence and hoping that Isaac wouldn't get lost in the woods again. Even with all this free time on his hands and a list of stuff to do, he found himself lying in bed most of the night, reading some really old books.

"Hi, Derek." Isaac said as he slid the loft door open. His shirt was hanging from the waist band of his shorts and he was soaked in sweat.

Derek tried to seem interested in his book as he mumbled hi back, but he was really glancing over the top of his book, checking out Isaac. Strong pecks, define abdominal muscles, whole body shiny with sweat. He quickly looked back down at his book, trying to pay attention to the words on page.

"I'll be in the shower." Isaac said after he ran upstairs, coming back down with a change of clothes.

 _Good,_ Derek thought. _Get cleaned off. Get dressed. Then I won't be tempted to do something that I might regret._

Derek relaxed against his pillows once he heard the shower running. He knew the boy would be in there for a while and that would give him enough time to calm himself down. Just something about Isaac after he went running was the biggest turn on to Derek.

"It ain't no lie. I wanna see you out that door." Derek could hear Isaac singing in the shower.

Isaac singing was no doubt that cutest thing ever. He only ever did it in the shower and occasionally under his breath then they were driving in the car. He could easy carry a tune and could sing rather well. Derek wished he would sing more, but wasn't going to approach the boy about it. If he did there was a possibility that he would stop singing in the shower, and Derek couldn't live without hearing those 90's boyband numbers being belted out.

"I've lived with you and me. And now I really want to see. That life could be much better." Isaac sang out.

It was ridicules how much Isaac sung that one song. Derek didn't even know the name of it or who sung it but he did know all of the lyrics to it because of Isaac constantly singing it in the shower.

"Bye, bye, bye." Isaac sang, then the water shut off.

That shower was quicker than normal. Derek shut his book and headed into the kitchen, hoping to avoid seeing Isaac fresh out of the shower.

"Hey, Derek." Isaac said, walking into the kitchen, wearing a pair of jeans hanging low on his hips due to the lack of a belt and drying his hair with a towel.

Derek bit back a frustrated groan. Isaac always had a way of finding him when he looked good enough for Derek to want to bite him.

"Who sings that song?" he asked, staring out the window above the sink, hoping to embarrass Isaac enough so he would leave the room.

"N'Sync." he answered, grabbing a bottle of water and leaving the kitchen, heading up to the loft, probably to do his homework. Whatever he did up there, Derek didn't care, he was just glad to have a few more minutes to compose himself.


	8. Just a Kiss

Isaac had a lacrosse game to go to. Derek dropped him back off at the school an hour before the game, just like coach wanted. He headed back to the loft, content doing his own thing until he gets the call from Isaac saying that the game is over and that he's ready to be picked up or that he's got a ride back to the loft. Half an hour after dropping Isaac off, he headed back to the school and stood beside the bleachers, in the shadows watching the game. He wasn't sure why he decided to go and watch the game, but it was entertaining watching Isaac get aggressive and the snide, sarcastic looks of apology he gave when Coach yelled at him for doing something wrong.

For the first half of the game, Isaac didn't even notice Derek until Coach benched him for getting third foul in ten minutes. He angrily threw his helmet on the ground. Before he sat down, he saw Derek standing beside the bleachers. Instantly his look of anger dissolved into a look of happiness. He dropped down on to the bench when Coach started barking at him. Through the rest of the game, he kept glancing back to see if Derek was still there, smiling every time his eyes landed on Derek.

After the game ended, Derek waited by his car for Isaac to come out of the building. He expected to be waiting for more than half an hour, what with the coach yelling at them and showering up. Derek had barely been waiting ten minutes when Isaac came around the building.

"You never come to my games." Isaac remarked, tossing his bag into the backseat and climbing into the front.

"I thought it was time to change that." Derek said, pulling out of the parking lot. "God, you stick. Did you even shower?"

"I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. And we've got a shower back at the loft. I can get cleaner there anyway." He said, rolling down the window. The cold wind blew in through the window, drying the sweat that still lingered on Isaac's skin.

For the most part the car ride back to the loft was quiet. Isaac fiddled with the radio, flipping from station to station when he wasn't leaning towards the open window, sitting almost with his head out the window. For once, Derek didn't bitch about the constant radio changing.

"Come on, pup." Derek said, holding the elevator for Isaac.

Isaac looked nervously into elevator. It was bigger than most elevators. But it was still a small moving space that he couldn't get out of.

"I'll take the stairs and meet you up there." He said, fidgeting with the strap of his duffle bag.

"It's a quick ride. Barely any time. And I'll be right here. You'll be fine. Come on." insisted Derek, reaching out and pulling Isaac into the elevator. He hit the button for the top floor and the doors slid shut.

Isaac shifted nervously from one foot to the other, wringing the strap of his duffle bag between his hands.

"Isaac, you're fine." the alpha said, reaching over and rubbing the beta's back.

The teenager nodded, stepping closer to Derek. If Isaac closed his eyes, it was almost like he wasn't standing in a small moving box. If it wasn't for the sound. The sound was the worst. The elevator whined as it took them up to their floor. To Isaac, it seemed like days before the elevator slowed to stop on their floor and even longer for the doors to finally open. He was out of the doors before they even fully opened.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Derek teased, pinching Isaac's side as he stepped past him and pulled the loft door open.

"No, it still sucked." Isaac said, dropping his duffle bag on the floor and sliding the door shut.

"Big baby." Derek said with a smile. "Go shower while I make us something to eat."

Isaac didn't argue as he ran upstairs to grab a change of clothes. He showered quickly, probably faster than he should have--but he had no idea what Derek was making him, how long it would or wouldn't take, if it would get cold or soggy if he took too long in the shower. So he was in and out of the shower in less than ten minutes. He dried off quickly and pulled on his boxers and jeans, heading into the kitchen with his shirt in one hand and drying his hair with a towel with the other.

"Whatcha making?" He asked, dropping the damp towel into the sink and pulling his shirt on.

"Pasta Primavera." Derek said, pulling a bowl down from the cabinet. "It'll be ready in a minute."

"Is that the one with vegetables?" He asked, standing behind Derek and looking into the pot on the stove.

"You'll eat it and you'll like it, no matter what it is." the alpha said, spooning the pasta, sauce and vegetables into the bowl. "You're a garbage disposal. You'll eat anything. Now go eat."

Isaac took the bowl and headed into the living room. He dropped down on the couch, eating his food and flipping through a comic book he had left on the table earlier that day. He could hear Derek messing around in the kitchen before the man dropped down on to the couch next to him, reading through the book he had been reading for the past few days.

After he finished his food, Isaac put the bowl on the table and cuddled up to Derek's side. He had finished with the comic book too and was fidgeting and tugging with Derek's shirt, wanting the alpha to pay attention to him.

"Can I help you?" Derek asked, looking over at Isaac.

The two were close. So close that Isaac could see the flecks of red and brown in Derek's hazel eyes. So close that he could feel Derek's breath on his cheeks. Leaning forward, Isaac closed the distance between the two of them and pressed their lips together. Derek's fingers curled around Isaac's shoulder. Isaac pulled away a second later.

"Why'd you do that?" Derek asked.

Isaac looked down nervous, looking up at him with his eyes. He couldn't read the expression on the man's face. It made him nervous.

He shrugged. "I wanted to."

Derek made a sound of amused content. He wrapped his free arm tighter around Isaac, pulling him closer and pressed a quick kiss to the side of Isaac's head before he went back to reading his book.


End file.
